criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
It Was Never Just The Slash
It Was Never Just The Slash is the fourth case of Elrolstown. Elrolstown is a series made by Zachary Riley. Elrolstown is set in 60s United Kingdom. This case is set in the Green Gardens. Plot When the team comes back from North Dakota, the get greeted with a nasty surprise. In Elrolstown airport, lies the dead body of pilot and author Stephen Sadik. They also found a doll of the victim, and Stephen's badge. Stephen died from his throat being slit, by most likely a letter opener. What was interesting was that Veronica found mead by the wound, but the victim didn't have any mead in his digestive system, he only drank water before his murder. This meant that the killer drank mead. Stephen's badge revealed that he was with flying with another pilot, Golapo Mapps. Golapo was shocked to hear the Stephen died, and said that Stephen was a nice guy and no one wanted to hurt him. Golapo told Kinaso and the player that they were supposed to fly to Rome. The doll was from Stephen's wife, Rani. Rani Sadik was devastated when she heard the news, and said that Stephen was the most nicest man. Rani let the player investigate their house. There, the player found a threat, and a letter saying, "Thanks from Canada!" The letter was from Canadian Tourist Jean Sommasip, who was visiting Elrolstown with his family. They went to the airport, where they saw Jean, with his kids and wife. Jean was drinking a Blast-Off Brew. Jean said that Stephen was his best friend, but they moved to different countries. Jean was in tears after hearing that Stephen died. The threat was covered in cigar ash, which Oliver confirmed was the killer's. When recapping the events, the team sees Jean arguing with businessman Adam Sever. Kinaso broke up the fight, and found out that Jean was accusing Adam of the murder, since he and Stephen were arguing at the bar before his murder. They were enemies. The player and Kinaso questioned Adam about the argument, and he admitted he was teasing Stephen at the bar. Finally, Stephen told Adam to quit it and go home. Adam started calling Stephen an idiot. Right then, Stephen left. Adam said he left to go to one of the souvenir stores. The player went there and found a X-Ray and a box of gift cards. On the X-Ray, it said, "You'll pay for this, Stephen!" The handwriting was Felix Rose's, an engineer. The X-Ray was of Felix's arm, who fell off a ladder during a party. This was caused accidentally, because of a drunk Stephan, who accidentally knocked over the ladder. Felix wanted to show Stephen it, but lost it in the gift shop. Inside the gift card box was a funeral paper. The funeral paper was inviting Stephen to the funeral of Mona Mapps, Golapo's mother. When Kinaso brought the funeral up, Golapo told him that he shouldn't have sent Stephen the invite. Golapo told Stephen the sad news and sent Stephen the invitation to the funeral. Stephen said he would go, but when the funeral happened, Stephen didn't come. Golapo confronted Stephen, who said he had more important things to do, angering Golapo. However, Stephen apologized the next day. The team looked at the house again. But before they could do so, someone dropped a box off at the door, and when Kinaso opened it, he was shocked. They was the murder weapon. They sent the letter opener immediately to Lajiak, who confirmed that it was in fact the murder weapon. But what was interesting was there was fertilizer on the murder weapon, meaning the killer likes gardening. They then investigated the house, where they found a locked sketchpad. After unlocking it, Kinaso and the player sent the sketchpad straight to Gail, who confirmed that it was Stephen's sketchpad, and it showed that he and his wife's relationship was struggling. Rani said that Stephen was so busy, that he started ignoring her, and she started getting afraid. When recapping the events, Rani called the team, saying somebody broke into her house! The person who broke in was identified as Felix Rose, the engineer. He said that Stephen deserved it, after what he'd been he accidentally humiliated Felix in front of the whole plane. The team arrested Felix. After that, they searched the souvenir shop again. The player had found torn fabric, and a pin saying "Stephen is the worst!" There was a substance on the sign. They collected it and put it under a microscope, and found out it was from a Blast-Off Brew. Kinaso remembered that Jean was drinking a Blast-Off Brew. Jean the cried after he saw that, and said he wasn't thinking straight. When Jean signed up for a talent show when he was a teen, he tried his best. But when Stephen did his performance, he won. Jean got jealous, and when they met again later, Stephen brought up the talent show first. The torn fabric was Stephen's jacket, and remembered that Stephen didn't have his jacket when he was murdered. There was blood on the jacket, and most of it was Stephen's. But some of it was Adam's. Adam admitted they got into a fight, but denied killing him. They then went back to the bar to find the final clues. There they found a blue button and a bloody towel. The bloody towel had foreign DNA, which belonged to the killer. Although they couldn’t identify the killer, it was confirmed that the killer has blue eyes. The button was confirmed to belong to the killer. The killer turned out to be Galapo Mapps. Galapo said that he knew that Stephen once abducted a teenager when he was young. He said how he knew. Kinaso was shocked how Stephen started off as a good person and slowly became bad. Galapo was taken to court, and was greeted by a nasty surprise. The kidnapper was not Stephen. It was another man who looked identically like Stephen, by the name of Soasp Jetts. Galapo was shocked, and then started to cry and say "Oh My God, I'm sorry Stephen" repeatedly. Galapo was sentenced to 50 years in prison with a chance of parole in 20 years. After the trial, a huge storm hits Elrolstown. As Chief Karlos looks outside the window, he sees Oliver's friend, Jhos, with a weird high-tech machine. When Chief Karlos asked what it was, Jhos ran away, but a paper flew out of his pocket. It was the sketch of the machine. He sent it to Sepri, who said that he had never seen the machine before, and was baffled. He made a suggestion, which was it was made to control the weather. The Chief just laughed at that and said it was crazy, but Sepri looked serious. Meanwhile, French pilot Charlie Tasini had a perfect gift to give his kids when he goes back home to France, but he lost it. Kinaso and the player searched the souvenir store, to find a briefcase. When opened, out popped a stuffed blue elephant with a heart on it. When Kinaso asked Charlie if that was the gift, Charlie said yes, and said they'd just made his daughter's day! When Charlie left, the team goes over Jhos. Soon, they get a call. A man has been murdered in Akuas Alley! Summary Victim: Stephen Sadik (Found with his throat slit by a airport restaurant) Weapon: Letter Opener Killer: Galapo Mapps Suspects Golapo Mapps (Pilot) Age: 42 Height: 6'2 Weight: 174 lbs Eyes: Blue Blood Type: A+ (This suspect drinks mead) (This suspect smokes cigars) (This suspect likes gardening) (This suspect has a blue button) Rani Sadik (Victim's Wife) Age: 44 Height: 5'5 Weight: 136 lbs Eyes: Green Blood Type: B+ (This suspect smokes cigars) (This suspects likes gardening) (This suspect has a blue button) Jean Sommasip (Canadian Tourist) Age: 42 Height: 6'1 Weight: 163 lbs Eyes: Blue Blood Type: AB+ (This suspect smokes cigars) (This suspect drinks mead) (This suspect likes gardening) Adam Sever (Businessman) Age: 44 Height: 6'5 Weight: 127 lbs Eyes: Green Blood Type: A+ (This suspect drinks mead) (This suspect smokes cigars) (This suspect likes gardening) Felix Rose (Engineer) Age: 37 Height: 6'2 Weight: 183 lbs Eyes: Black Blood Type: A+ (This suspect drinks mead) Quasi-suspects Jhos Emerson (Wacky Scientist) Age: 47 Weight: 137 lbs Height: 6'4 Eyes: brown Blood Type: A- Charlie Tasini (French Pilot) Age: 35 Weight: 153 lbs Height: 5'10 Eyes: Green Blood Type: A+ Killer’s Profile * The killer drinks mead. * The killer smokes cigars. * The killer likes gardening. * The killer has blue eyes. * The killer has a blue button. * Crime Scenes The Flying Beer Bar-Stools-''The Flying Beer Bar ''Bonus (Puzzle) Stephen's House-Stephen's Room-Stephen's House Bonus (Timed) Souvenir Store-Boxes of Souvenirs-Souvenir Store Bonus (Differences)